My Heart is Yours
by SavannaSmiles2010
Summary: Eli and Clare are getting closer everyday, will she give up everything she's ever believed in to be with him?
1. Just A Dream

**Authors Note****: Okay. I'm going to try this again. Hopefully it will be better this time around! Plot is going to stay the same. **

Her fingers trembled as she ran them across the headstone. She hadn't wanted to accept the fact that he was gone, but today she had no choice in the matter. There it was written in cold, hard stone. His parents had just the marker placed upon the grave today, even though it had been nearly two weeks since he had been taken from this world. A single tear drop rolled down her cheek, her hand dropped slightly back to her lap as her chest began to rise and fall more steadily again. Usually she had such a glow to her, but since the night of the accident, her glowing aura was gone along with her sparkly blue eyes were now which were now at most a dull grey. The wind picked up, causing the girl to shiver and hug his jacket closer to her body, the jacket was a lousy substation for the once warm embrace of it's owner, but it was the closest thing she had.

"I can feel you Eli, I know you're here. I love you."

At that very moment she could have sworn she felt a hand on her cheek and a whispered _Clare._

She jumped a little, then took comfort in her insanity. That was exactly what Eli had brought to her life since the moment they had first come in contact, insanity. From that first moment of staring into his emerald green eyes and their hands barely grazing as he handed her the 'dead' glasses. From that moment she had been forever lost in him. Clare took her place on the ground next to where the pile of dirt was slowly beginning to sink into the ground and began tracing over it with one finger, writing I love yous and drawing random hearts. After a moment of silence she began mumbling nonsense words that were barely audible.

Most would have called her crazy, but she didn't care in the slightest. He was the first boy that captured her heart the way he had, he was the first boy that pissed her off so much but at the same time he was the only one that could calm her down. Her heart began to race as she heard footsteps walk towards her, it probably wasn't the smartest thing for a teenage girl to be in a graveyard by herself at night after all. She quickly turned her head in the direction that the sounds had come from but saw nothing except the misty outline of a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Hello?" Her voice was trembling, just like her hands had been only moment ago. She never took her eyes off the figure, but it offered her no response. "I..ca..ca..can see you!" She managed to get the sentence out of her mouth. Much to her surprise the figure vanished into thin air. She closed her eyes and shook her head, surely she wasn't that crazy. But when she opened her eyes, nothing was there. She shrugged it off and spun back to the headstone, still looking at it didn't seem real. She placed two fingers to her lips, softly kissed them and placed them on top of the marker. "I'm sorry I didn't get to do that more." Clare walked away into the fog and vanished just as the other figure had.


	2. Just One Night

Clare awoke with a solemn state of mind, the nightmares had haunted her since the night of the dance. It was all she could think about, the fact that those short moments were the difference between life and death for Eli. Her Eli, the man she had allowed herself to fall in love with. She felt a twinge of what he had felt the night he lost Juila, Clare was very thankful that she didn't lose him. She hated herself for trying to fix everything with Fitz, she felt as if it were her fault for everything. Clare rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, the neon green numbers seemed to tease her "3:39." It had only been an hour since the last time she had waken up, the periods between sleep and waking seemed to grow shorter and shorter with each time. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and squinted to check it. One new message. _Eli,_ she thought. Clare had texted him the last time she woke up just to check on him, something she had grown accustomed to doing in the weeks passed.

"_I'm fine. Promise. You need to sleep."_

She wondered if she was getting slightly annoying, she figured she was.

"_Do not judge me. What are you still doing awake?"_

Clare knew that Eli had probably drifted back off to sleep by now. It had been over an hour since the original text had been sent. She closed her eyes to try to ease her mind and drift back to sleep. Much to her surprise and a little to her dismay a minute later she heard a ding. Clare inhaled deeply before squinting her eyes once again to check the bright light that was her phone.

"_Can't sleep. To busy thinking about how long it's been since I've seen you."_

Eli had been exceptionally sweet since the whole incident. The fact that he was trying to make up for everything in any way he could made her smile brightly. Clare glanced the tiny devotional calendar beside her bed it had been about a week and a half since she had seen Eli and she missed him, his witty attitude and all.

"_Well, I think we should fix that soon."_

Fall break and groundation had been standing between them, after Clare's mom had found out about the stink bomb incident, Clare was put on house arrest for a week, but that had been over since Tuesday, it was now early Friday morning.

"_Pick the time and place and I'll be there."_

She smiled, she wanted to see him now.

"_Can you leave your house? If so, I say you should come to my house now."_

It didn't even take a minute for the response to come. _"On my way, be there in ten."_

Clare's face lit up with the brightest smile she had in over a week. She sighed, how was she going to get downstairs and out of the door to see him? She quietly tiptoed out of her room to look down the hall, her moms door was closed, she could easily sneak out the front door so long as she was extremely careful. Lately though, her mother had been a heavy sleeper, Clare assumed it had to do with all the stress she was under. Clare walked back into her room to give herself a once over. Although her hair was a bit of a mess, she didn't care. However, looking at herself she realized that this might be the most skin she had ever shown in front of Eli. Clare had on a cute pair of Pjs that consisted of a tank top and short shorts. Instantly she figured she should cover up. Then after a moment debate with herself she decided to be bold and go out just how she was. She began to walk quietly down the stairs, cringing at ever creek that the wood made. When she finally reached the bottom she placed her hand over her heart, it was beating rapidly. Clare slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. She instantly regretted her decision to keep the minimal amount of clothes on, it was freezing outside. Luckily, Eli had made it in a quicker time than she thoughtt. Clare gathered her strength and began walking over to Morty. She tapped on the window, Eli leaned across the seat and opened the door for her. She slipped inside and while it wasn't a heater it was warmer than the wind outside. She looked at Eli and he was outright smiling at her, not one of his adorable sideways smirks, a true, genuine smile. Her body heated up just from coming in contact with his eyes and the way they were taking every inch of her in.

"**What?" **She felt the blood rising to her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest area.

"**Nothing." **He just continued to stare at her and smile. She rolled her eyes, her fingers found a piece of hair to twist, a habit she had when she got nervous. **"You look stunning, Clare." **

Her heart beat got much faster after those words came out of his mouth, she looked at him and smiled. Clare gave him a once over, he didn't bother to change out of his comfy clothes either, a pair of flannel pants and plain white tee shirt, although he had been smart and put on a jacket. She slid across the front seats to be closer to him, **"You don't look bad either." **She wrapped her arms around his waist and his arms took their place around her.

"**Thank you, Blue Eyes." **

They stayed wrapped in each others arms just sitting in silence for the longest time. Once Clare began to get used to his body heat, she got freezing cold again and her teeth began to chatter. Eli reached into the back and pulled out a blanket. _He is oddly prepared, _she thought to herself. He wrapped it around her shoulders, then slid his arms back into their former place around her.

She lifted her chin up toward him, raised her eyebrow and gave him a slight smirk. **"Hm, If I didn't know better, I would say you had something planned." **

"**No, Adam and I went camping last week. I just never took it out." **

"**Whatever you say." **She beamed at him bright then nestled back down onto his chest.

"**Clare?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I'm sorry." **

Clare sat upright, **"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for, you were just standing up for me. If anything I should be sor.." **But before she could finish that sentence he kissed her, not a short sweet kiss, a hard, long, fiery, passionate one. A kiss that managed to melt her insides. She pressed her hands gently on his chest, his body heat was radiating ridiculously. A few minutes into the kiss, Clare smiled then softly bit his bottom lip. A tiny pleasurable gasp left his lips and she stopped. **"Sorry."**

"**Don't be," **the breathing from both of them was heavy and Morty's windows seemed to start to fog over, **"Don't ever be sorry for anything." **He pressed his forehead against hers, starring deep into her eyes. To Eli her eyes were deep pools of nothing but blue, he could swim in those pools forever and still not have nearly as much of them as he wanted. Clare loved the fact he didn't try to go for another kiss because he knew what was important to Clare.

"**Eli, I've missed you." **The words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to monitor them.

"**I've missed you too, Clare. I really really really have." **He moved his hand from her waist to her face, gently using his thumb to stroke her cheek. This really was her idea of perfection. Clare felt closer to Eli than any other person on this planet at that very moment. She continued staring into his eyes, searching for answers to millions of questions forming in her mind. Why her? Why would someone as incredible as Eli, chose someone as ordinary as Clare? She slightly shook her head and smiled, she decided not to question it, just to accept it and be happy.

Her hands went from the outside of his shirt to the inside, giving Eli a slight scare. She noticed his heart beat got considerably faster with the sudden bare contact. **"You're hands are freezing." **She could only imagine what they felt like to him, the contrast of his hot body heat and her freezing cold hands. She left them there for a moment, memorizing the way his chest felt. When he began to get used to her hand his heartbeat almost matched hers beat for beat.

"**Are you nervous?"**

"**I'm always nervous around you, Clare." **

She blushed and leaned forward into him, placing her lips on his. Their lips were just barely touching, she pressed a little harder and he gladly met her effort. Then once again they became entangled in each other. Before she realize it, she was laying backwards on the seat with Eli positioned on top of her, their mouths moving together, almost dancing to a rhythm that came naturally. He pulled away for a moment he starred at her for what seemed like eternity, then proceeded to kiss her cheek, down to her neck, making Clare giggle.

"**That tickles." **

"**Sorry."**

"**Don't be," **she tilted her head to give him a little better access. Clare had no idea what was coming over her, but she didn't mind it. She trusted Eli, with her whole being. There were somethings she didn't think she would ever do before marriage, but here she was in the front seat of a teenage boys car, loving every minute of the way she was feeling.

He softly kissed her neck again, Clare bit her lip. Eli loved what he was able to do to her, he loved knowing that he was the first guy to ever kiss her like this. He nipped gently at her skin, which caused her to let out a gasp. He stopped and looked at her again, **"Sorry." **She simply shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, she kissed him with such a passion he thought his heart was going to explode.

"**Clare, we have to stop, before we both do something we're going to regret." **

He climbed off the top of her and sat in the drivers seat, he couldn't believe that he had just given up sex with an absolutely perfect girl. Clare on the other hand was sad at first, then extremely happy, because she knew that he respected her in every way shape and form of the word. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"**Thank you, Eli." **

He just responded with a smile and wrapping his arms around her. Clare drifted off to sleep laying wrapped in his arms. Eli softly kissed the top of her head and listened to her sleep soundly. To the rhythmic sound of her breathing, he fell asleep too.


	3. The Morning After

Clare woke suddenly to a tapping sound, for a moment she had no idea where she was or why she was so hot. She let out a small yawn and tried to stretch her arms up, but they were blocked, she turned her head slightly to the left and saw Eli sitting there. His facial expression was so peaceful, he was sleeping soundly, holding tightly onto Clare. Suddenly last night came rushing back to her memory, she had snuck out of her house and spent time with Eli. They had been getting pretty intense when he stopped it. Clare smiled, she loved him in a way that no words could explain but now wasn't the time for I love you's, it was time to really bond and get to know each other. She craned her neck up a little and placed a soft kiss on Eli's shoulder. He slightly moved his head but wasn't quite awake yet. Clare slipped herself from under his arms, that's when he really stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her then he smiled the most beautiful sleepy smile she had ever seen.

"**Good morning beautiful." **

Her heart went fluttering he thought she was beautiful, even with her messed up hair, no make-up and after she had put him through a nice teasing session last night. Clare wasn't stupid, she knew how much will-power it had taken Eli to stop. She wondered how badly he was turned on, then blush rose to her cheeks just thinking about it. It was still semi-dark outside, which meant hopefully they hadn't been caught. Another tapping sound came from what she thought was the outside the car. Clare froze, Eli looked at her an let out a slight chuckle.

"**Jumpy, much?"**

She placed a single finger over her mouth and whispered, **"What if someone is outside the car, right this second?"** Eli rolled his eyes but smiled.

"**Chill, it's my cell phone." **He pulled out his cellular device and sure enough a moment later it let out a slight tapping noise. Clare looked at him with a serious face.

"**Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" **

A low chuckle erupted from Eli , **"No, it's just for some reason that's the only thing that can wake me up, as soft as it might be. It's funny though, it didn't wake me up this time." **He shrugged and reached for her hand after he grabbed it he pulled her fingers to him. He kissed the tip of every single one of them, then up her arm, to her almost bare shoulder, to her neck. Clare's face was getting hotter by the second, he was doing it again. He was making her forget all the morals she had ever resolved to keep but she didn't mind it, not one tiny bit. He got to her lips and placed a soft, meaningful peck on her lips then pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"**Good morning beautiful, again." **The emphasis on the again made Clare's heart skip a beat. She wouldn't mind waking up to him every morning, not that she would tell him that not now or ever. She leaned her head forward and kissed him again, with every passionate bone in her body.

When she finally did pull away and regain her breath she mumbled, **"Good morning, handsome." **Then she saw something she would have never in a million years imagined. Eli was blushing. Not a fake, silly blush, he was deep to the core blushing, she had embarrassed him. She smiled widely at this realization, **"I made you blush, Mr. Goldsworthy."**

"**You did. I'm impressed Edwards, no one has ever done that." **He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid her toward him. He loved the feeling she gave him, no matter how weird or new they might be to him. He didn't want them to go away anytime soon.

"**Eli, what time is it?"** Clare began thinking of how she was going to get back into her room, if it got much later.

Eli glanced at his phone screen, **"It's 6:12, why?"**

"**Shit, mom usually wakes up at like 6:30, I have to get back in the house." **She placed a quick peck on his lips and hurriedly got out of the car. **"Come see me later today, okay?" **She didn't even give him a chance to answer before shutting Morty's door and walking up to the front door. She slowly turned the door knob and walked in, before shutting the door, she peaked out the space and blew a kiss in the direction Eli had just taken off in. She quietly closed the door and locked it, she figured it would be easier just to stay downstairs on the couch and turn the TV on, instead of trying to sneak all the way back upstairs.

Eli had driven off as soon as Clare got out of the car. He didn't want to stick around for long, just in case her mom was up and questioned her about where she had been. However he had sent her a text message, just to let her know he didn't just run off, not that Clare would even think that. She was always giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. He drove back to his house in silence, no radio, no Ipod, just a pure silence. He smiled, he loved how the morning had turned out. He pulled up to his driveway and parked Morty.

He walked inside and his mom was standing in the kitchen, **"Morning Mom." **He walked over and kissed her cheek. She always looked so tired lately, mostly worrying about everything that was happening with Eli. He hated that he put her through all of what he did.

"**Morning Eli," **she turned her cheek and kissed his head. They stood about the same height and looked eerily alike. **"Late night?" **Her voice was so calm, he loved how much trust she be stilled in him.

"**Yes mam. Sorry about that, was with a friend." **He smiled at her, she just nodded her head. He walked down the hall and into his room, laid down and fell asleep.

Clare pulled her phone out of the tiny pocket in her shorts, one message.

"_See you later today, maybe we can try my place this time."_

Clare started freaking out, his place? She wasn't ready to meet his parents yet, what if they got to be alone in his room, she might get carried away? She slowly let these ideas slip from her mind, Eli would take care of her, he was her protector.

"_Deal. Get some rest." _

She grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and the decorative pillow, turned on the TV and fell almost instantly asleep. She woke up a while later, there were sun beams on her face, she squinted her eyes open. **"Too bright," **she mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.

"**Oh, you're awake. Good thing, I need to go to town and I didn't want to leave you here alone while you were asleep." **Her mother sounded normal, Clare couldn't believe she had actually gotten away with last night.

"**Yes, mam." **She sat up, yawned and stretched. **"OH! Mom, can I please go to Eli's this afternoon or tonight?"**

Her mom let out a tired sounding sigh, **"Clare, that boy has caused so much trouble for you." **She had been over this with her mom a million times, Eli wasn't the one who asked her to set off the stink bomb, she had thought of that all her own. She wasn't going to try this argument again, instead she decided to just flat out beg.

"**Mom, please?" **

"**Fine. But there will be rules and curfews set before you leave. I'll need all numbers and all that jazz."**

Clare laughed at her mom's choice of slang words. **"Yes mam, of course." **She walked over and gave her mom a hug, **"I love you Mom."**

Mrs. Edwards kissed Clare's head, **"I love you too dear, I just worry about you in this world, you're growing up so fast."** She sighed.

"**But, I've had amazing role models, I'll be fine, I promise." **

With that Mrs. Edwards waltzed out the door. Clare walked back to the couch, folded the blanket back to it's former state and hung it over the back of the couch. Maybe she should clean the house a little before her mom came back, just to show her she was a little bit responsible. Clare quickly tidied the den and walked to the kitchen. There was a mound of dirty dishes, she sighed but walked over and got started.

Eli was just waking up, he stretched his arms above his head, he hadn't slept that well in days. He figured it had something to do with spending the greater part of the morning with Clare. She was always finding new ways to get into his heart, he couldn't believe that at one point he had tried so hard to block her out, now he couldn't imagine life without her. There was something he needed to take care of before spending the afternoon with Clare. Eli quickly jumped in and out of the shower, then changed into his normal dark jeans and a tee shirt. He looked at his phone. Nothing. He was sure Clare was up by now, he quickly sent her a text. _"Hey. Still on for tonight?" _He walked around his room, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	4. The Hardest Goodbye

Eli pulled up to a familiar place, it had been weeks since he had last been here. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was going to take everything he had. He slowly opened Morty's door and skulkingly got out and closed the door behind him. He wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going, it was like after all this time his feet knew exactly where to carry him. He stopped abruptly, squatted down then sat all the way down. He touched the headstone, **"Hi Jules." **His heart was pounding out of his chest, one would think he would have been used to the site by now, it had been well over a year. Still, anytime he was here, he couldn't believe the site before him. He laid the single lilly he had brought in front of the stone.

** "How are you? I know it's been a while, I'm sorry for that. I got into some problems at school and things have been hectic since. Last time I was here, I told you about Clare and how great she was, I'm finding out she is like you and well Jules, I think she may have captured my heart. Not that anyone will ever take your place, but I think she is finally getting me to open up, just like you did."** A single tear drop rolled down his cheek.

"**I miss you, more than words can ever say. I ask everyday why I get to continue to be happy while you have to be, well where ever you are." **He let out a long drawn out sigh. **"Jules, I came today to tell you it will be awhile before I come back. I'm going to try to start a new life, I just want you to know you will always be with me. I promise." **He slowly picked himself up off the ground, dusted off his pants and stood there in silence.

Somewhere deep beneath the mounds of dirt lay his precious Julia but Eli realized it was time to give her up. She wasn't coming back and she would have wanted him to let another human into his heart. She was always so optimistic in life, he hoped she was that way in death. He looked at the headstone once again, she was his beloved but it was time for him to make space in his heart for another. He touched the headstone one more time.

**"I will be back. It will just be a while before I can, I know you understand. Maybe next time I'll bring Clare with me and introduce you." **

He slowly made his way back to Morty, it was time to start the new chapter in his life.


	5. The Comfort Zone

Clare finally finished the heaps of dishes that had been taking over the kitchen, and she was now vacuuming her room. She heard the door open and heard the rattles plastic bags. She ran downstairs and out the door, sure enough the trunk to the car was popped, she grabbed a few bags and walked them inside. Her mom was standing in the kitchen, she looked amazed.

"**Clare, did you wash all those dishes and clean the kitchen?" **

Clare smiled, **"Yes mam, I thought it was the least I could do." **

Her mother broke down crying, Clare placed the bags on the table and walked over and placed her hand on her mom's back.

"**Mom, are you okay?" **Her mom nodded her head and let out a couple more quiet sobs, then sniffles, looked at Clare, reached out and touched her face.

"**I'm so blessed to have you, Clare. I just miss your sister so much and since dad and I haven't been doing well, you're all that I have. And you continue to amaze me everyday." **Clare beamed brightly and pulled her mom to her tightly in a loving embrace.

"**I'll get the rest of the bags and then help you put them up." **Clare walked back outside and grabbed some more bags. **"Okay, that's all of them." **Clare's mom thanked her one last time and told Clare to go on and get ready. Clare smiled and agreed, she walked over to her phone she had been neglecting it for hours now. Eli had sent her a message way earlier in the afternoon, it was now on the verge of five o'clock. Clare prayed that he didn't make other plans.

"_Yes sir, if you're still up for it." _

She wasn't going to get all pretty until she had an answer, so Clare began to pick up her room again.

Eli was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, he couldn't believe he had sad goodbye to Julia. It was the single hardest thing he had ever had to do and on top of that, he still hadn't heard from Clare. Not two seconds later, his phone went off sending vibrations down his leg, he quickly pulled the phone from his pocket. It was Clare, Eli let out a sight of relief, he could breath again.

"_Always up for you time. My place, still?" _

He smiled and laid backwards on his bed, he was going to be okay, as long as he had Clare by his side, he would make it through this world.

Clare smiled when her phone lit up.

"_Your house is fine." _

She went and jumped into the shower. She started singing 'Caught Up In You' by Cassie when a knock came on the door.

"Yeah?"

She heard the door open slightly, "Honey?" Her mom's voice was loud, "There is someone here to see you."

Clare was bewildered when she heard this, she knew it wasn't Eli, because she had just talked to him, they had agreed on his house. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, it's a boy. He seems really nice, says you two go way back. Anyways, I told him you were showering, I'll try not to scare him away."

Clare quickly finished her shower and threw on some clothes, just a pair of jeans and a tee shirts, whoever it was, she didn't need to impress them. She walked down the stairs and sure enough there was a boy sitting on the couch, he was taller than her , she could tell from how he was sitting. He had shaggy redish-brown hair, but not a shade she had remembered from anyone she knew.

"**Hello?" **Her voice was skeptical, the boy turned around and smiled, she let out a huge gasp. **"What are **_**you**_** doing here?" **


	6. The Ride

Clare's mom had been right, they had gone way back, if way back constituted the beginning of the year. Clare ran over and wrapped the boy in a giant bear hug, **"How are you! How was your break? Wait, what are you doing here?"**

"**Wow, slow down Clare. Break was fine. I'm fine. I just thought I would come see my favorite best friend." **Clare smiled and hugged him again, she couldn't believe he would just show up like this. In fact, once she got to thinking about it, he wouldn't just show up like this.

"**Something has to be wrong. Or you want something." **She raised one eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips, giving him the death stare.

"**Okay, you caught me, Drew wants to know how to win Alli back." **Adam's voice sounded defeated. Although Clare was pleased, it didn't take him much convincing at all to get it out of him. **"He figured, you were her best friend, you could tell me."**

Clare shook her head, she hadn't talked to Alli to much since the beginning of break. Alli was busy comforting Jenna and her baby drama, while Clare wasn't even sure why Alli and Jenna ever even made up in the first place. Jenna deserved everything she got, at least in Clare's opinion. Sure it was wrong for KC just to leave her like that, but he had left Clare for her, so karma was just making its way around.

"**I don't know. Why didn't he ask me himself?" **

"**Because, he said we are better friends than you and he are." **Adam shrugged and Clare stood nodding her head. Drew was very smart and very sly. In this scenario he was also very correct, if he had come to Clare, she probably would have just brushed him off. **"But, hey now that I'm here, why don't we hang out for a while."**

Clare shot him a sympathetic look and instantly he understood. She felt bad that they were leaving Adam out, but afterall it would be her and Eli's first night back together since the dance.

"**Guess you and Eli made up, huh? That's good, he has been driving me crazy for a week not talking to you." **Clare smiled at Adam, he was the best and he always knew what to say to make Clare realize how much she was falling in love with Eli.

"**We can make plans though. I know, we should have a party, then Drew and Alli will have to be in the same vicinity. You can mingle with people, I can start the new semester off right, everything will be perfect."**

Adam's face lit up, he knew as well as Clare did that a party would be perfect. It would be a time for him to reinvent himself and make everyone forget about last semester. It would be the perfect place to help everyone get reacquainted with each other.

"**On one condition, no Bianca, no Fitz, none of that gang."** Clare nodded her head in agreement.

"**I wouldn't invite them if my life depended on it."** Clare glanced down at her phone, the time was ticking, **"I hate to rush you, but I'm going to Eli's maybe you can meet us later and help us plan the party?" **

"**Sounds good, thanks Clare, I'm going to go ahead and tell Drew about your idea, he is going to love you forever." **Clare gave Adam one more hug before walking him to the door, they muttered their goodbyes, as soon as he was out of sight Clare ran back upstairs and into her room. She quickly fluffed her hair and put on a dash of makeup. She picked out the perfect outfit, a cute skirt, not to long, not to short of course and a cute tank top with a denim jacket.

She walked downstairs, her mom was in the study working on something. Clare softly knocked on the doorway entrance. Her mom whirled around and smiled. **"You look beautiful sweetie."**

"**Thanks mom." **Clare walked into the study and sat in the chair opposite her mother's.

"**So, can I have numbers?" **Clare smiled, she knew that question was coming. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the desk. She began to write all the numbers she could think of, hers and Eli's.

"**I don't know their house phone, or even if they have one." **

"**It's okay. I just expect a call when you get there and when you start to leave. I want you home before midnight please." **Her mothers voice was stern but caring, Clare didn't know how she managed to pull off such a duel-based tone.

"**Yes mam." **Clare gave her mom a hug and walked out of the study. She pulled out her cell phone it was time for Eli to come get her.

Eli was laying in his bed starring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts of Clare and Julia. They were so similar, yet so different at the same time. He was sure he had made the right decision by trying to let go of Julia, but at the same time his heart was hurting. His phone went off and he anxiously reached over and grabbed it. Clare, just like he had thought. He smiled, got off his bed, grabbed his keys and headed for Morty.

He pulled up to her house and Clare was waiting outside. She hurriedly jumped off her front stairs and basically skipped the whole way to his car. He chuckled to himself, someone was overly excited to see him.

"**Hi Mr. Amazing," **she was very upbeat. Eli responded with a smile and leaning over to kiss her cheek. He placed one of his hands on top of her small fragile hand, while the other started Morty and gripped the steering wheel. It was pure silence for a moment, the Clare spoke, **"So, Adam, dropped by earlier."**

Eli turned toward her and raised an eyebrow, **"Why?"**

"**Drew was trying to use him. Wants Alli back and figures I'm the best way to get there. However, a planned party came out of the deal."** She smiled and scooted closer to him on the seat, taking his hand from holding hers to placing it behind her head so she could lean on his shoulder.

"**Sounds like fun." **Eli turned at her and gave a smirk, he knew exactly what happened at teenage parties, kid games, like truth or dare and never ever. Games he wanted to play Clare soon, to learn more about her life, her beliefs and just her in general.

"**I think it will be. It will help everyone come together again, too. I told Adam maybe he could join us at some point tonight for a little while to help plan." **Clare quickly slid down further in the seat, placing her head on Eli's lap. At first he played with her soft hair, but then she grabbed his arm and wrapped it across her waist. She placed her hand on his and heat radiated from his fingers. Eli glanced down at their hands and turned his over, inviting her to entwine their fingers, and invitation she gladly accepted moments later. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pure silence between them.

The ride over was quiet, they pulled into his driveway. Clare sat up when Eli put Morty into park. **"Eli, wow, you live here?" **Eli was amused by her face, she was lit up like the moon as if she had just stumbled upon a secret garden. The house wasn't by any means huge, but it was beautiful, flowers littered everywhere outside and there were trees of all different shades lining what she could see of the backyard.

"**Yep, this is home sweet home," **he turned Morty's engine off and leaned over to Clare, smiled at her once then left a sweet kiss on her lips. **"Hi beautiful." **

Clare blushed wildly. **"Are your parents home?"** She was slightly worried, if they were she wasn't sure she was ready to meet them, if they weren't, she didn't exactly want to be alone with him. Not because she didn't love him, because she knew how tempting this whole relationship was getting.

"**Nope." **He smiled and raised his eyebrows simultaneously. He slid to the door and stepped out of Morty, he walked to the front of the car and waited for Clare to join him. She was hesitant, maybe they should just go back to her place. Clare took a deep breath and got out of the car, now was the time to test her true strength.


	7. Lets Play A Game

The door opened in front of them it was warm and cozy inside, it felt so homey to Clare. The walls were a rich yellow color, making it appear like the sun was shining all the time. The best part was the silence, there was no screaming and fighting, it was peaceful. "It's beautiful." Eli's response was a mumbled 'mmhmm.' Clare shook her head and took the sight it, for some reason it didn't seem to fit her sterotype of Eli and his family. Not that she was complaining in anyway, he smiled slyly at Clare then took her hand in his and led her down the hallway.

"**Come on silly, I won't bite….hard." **He winked at her, which made Clare melt. Eli led her into a room that was a deep red, she shook her head and laughed when she noticed his sheets were satin.

"**We're not doing anything, why the satin sheets Goldsworthy?"** She was half teasing him, half being serious. As much as Clare wanted to give into everything, especially after this morning, she knew she still couldn't.

"**I always have satin sheets, they are nicer." **He shrugged, he hadn't even thought of the main purpose of satin sheets, of course Clare would come up with that observation though. Eli smiled and took a seat on his bed. "You can either sit with me on my bed or in the uncomfortable computer chair there," he pointed to a corner of the room where his laptop was sitting neatly on a desk to a chair that looked as old as Clare and Eli combined. Clare smiled and walked over to the bed and sat opposite of Eli, facing him. She smiled and scrunched her nose. **"That is so cute." **Eli couldn't believe he had let the words slip from his mouth, his face instantly turned a deep shade of pink, he was allowing himself to be mushy again.

"**Well Mr. Goldsworthy, that's the second time you've blushed in front of me today. I didn't even say anything this time." **Clare smiled and leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. She pulled away only moments after, **"So what are we going to do?" **

Eli pretended to stroke his chin as if pondering a deep thought. **"Want to play truth or dare? Just a friendly game between us?"** He raised a solo eyebrow at her then added his tempting smirk in to the mix.

Clare eyed him suspiciously, she wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but after a moment of looking at his perfect face, she couldn't say no. **"Sure. Me first, Truth or Dare?**"

"**Truth." **

"**Okay, is it true that….hmmm…you wanted to do another take of Romeo and Juliet with me?"**

Eli laughed as he thought about that day. His plan was to stay so far away from her after that first moment they met, but fate was determined to make them be apart of each other. Eli reached out and touched her hand, a bolt of energy coursed through his veins, just like it did anytime he was touching her.

"**Absolutely true."** Clare couldn't help but to let a cheesy grin conquer her lips. Eli was amazing and he knew what to say, when to say it, what actions to put with it to make a girls insides melt. **"Truth or Dare Miss Edwards?"**

"**Dare." **Clare smiled in trump, she was proud of herself she didn't not want to be looking like a chicken on the first question.

"**I dare you to tell me one thing about your past that you regret." **

_Perfect_, she thought. Somehow Clare knew this would eventually come up quite frankly she wasn't even sure why it hadn't yet. **"Well, you know KC, right? Yeah, we kind of dated last year, until Jenna came in and stole him away. He was my first boyfriend, but I still regret it a lot of the time because I allowed myself to get to attached and I wish I could take that back." **

Eli narrowed his eyes in confusion, most of the time when a girl and boy have history everyone talked about it sometime or another, but not once had he heard about Clare and KC. **"Really? I didn't know that you dated him. He doesn't seem like he would be your type at all." **

"**I don't have a 'type' I'm not a judgmental person and would give everyone a chance equally. I mean most people would say you aren't my type." **Clare moved up beside Eli instead of facing him. **"But, I don't mind what other people think now, do I?" **She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, he was beaming right back at her. No doubt they were both remembering the day they skipped and _**the**_ scream. Eli laid down and faced Clare, his hand pushed hair out of her face.

"**Clare you are so beautiful." **Clare looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes and scooted closer to him. She leaned her forehead against his and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"**Thank you. You're not bad either."** She closed her eyes, taking in the moment, breathing in every scent of him. She didn't want to leave from this position, ever.


	8. Harlequin Girls

Eli watched Clare as she fell into a deep sleep next to him, he figured she hadn't gotten enough sleep earlier, so he decided to let her sleep for a little while. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, he smiled to himself and stared at his ceiling, he was thinking about dozing off him. A few minutes later, just as he started to fall asleep a slight snore came from her nose and he tried to contain his laughter, but it was definitely something he would tease her about later. Clare slightly stirred and said something inaudible, a strand of hair fell in her face, Eli wanted so badly to move it, but wasn't ready to wake her up. She had only been asleep for about ten minutes and he decided to let her sleep for at least thirty before attempting to wake her up. Eli stared at her a little more until he couldn't resist any longer, he slowly picked up his arm from his side and brushed the hair away from her eye, she stirred a little bit before settling back into him, only she was closer this time. Eli placed his arm around her waist and joined his hands behind her. She was truly an angel, she was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Her eyes fluttered open a little and she gave him a sleepy smile, **"How long was I asleep?" **

"**Only like ten minutes, go back to sleep if your sleepy." **

She slightly shook her head in protest, which caused her auburn hair to shake in front of her eyes, he again took his fingers and delicately brushed it away , only this time he left his hand on her cheek ; it was rosy red and burning hot. She turned her head into the palm of his hand and placed a soft kiss into the very middle. Eli leaned down and kissed her forehead, she truly was perfect.

"**No, I came here for you." **Clare took after Eli and wrapped her arms around his waist and scooted nearer to him. She was a little chilly, but not freezing and his body temperature was helping tremendously. **"You're so warm."** Eli got the hint and pulled his cover over them, his arms were wrapped tight around Clare, he loved the fact that they couldn't get much closer without baring their bodies. He wasn't going to lie to himself either, he wanted nothing more than to feel her body against his, but respected her much more than that. Clare moved her arms from around his waist to his neck and tilted her head back to kiss him.

Their lips crashed into each other and the world around them blurred away, Eli's hands quickly made their way from around her to resting on her hips. He rolled over backwards and pulled Clare on top of him. Clare lifted her head away from his and gave him a devious smile, one that he had never seen before, but instantly knew he was going to like. She took her over jacket off, leaving her in a tank top and skirt. She had went from being chilly to steaming hot in a matter of a few moments. She placed her hands on Eli's chest and kissed him again. This time she took control, she quickly kissed from his lips over to his cheek, leading to his ear. She gently nipped at Eli's earlobe causing him to let out a soft sigh.

"**For never doing this stuff before, you're damn good at it." **

She was right next to his ear, seductively she whispered, **"I have done my research."** Eli closed his eyes, this instantly turned him on more than he already was. Little Saint Clare had been doing naughty research.

"**Really? Been planning this long?" **She was still kissing on his neck while his hands were running up and down her sides, willing her shirt up a little more each time.

She stopped, looked him dead in the face with one eyebrow raised. **"You have no idea." **Eli closed his eyes as she continued to nip and kiss at his neck, before long he was going to have to get out of those restricting jeans he was wearing.

"**Clare, we are not going to do anything you don't want to. I swear that to you. I will stop whenever you want me to." **

She shook her head against his neck, leaned back up, **"I don't want to stop Eli. I want you."**

She slowly lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a little cami, he grabbed her hands as they came back down and noticed that her purity ring was gone. She really had been planning this, his eyes scanned her body, she was beautiful, she had all the right curves and she made his heart beat faster than it should. He looked deep into her bright blue eyes, **"Clare, I love you." **

If Clare hadn't been for sure about taking that next step with Eli, she was now. **"I love you too." **Tears formed on the edges of her eyes, but now was not the time for those, she wanted this moment to be enhanced by making this moment about them. She slowly pushed her hands under his shirt and started lifting it over his head. He complied with her unspoken order. His chest was chiseled, she ran her fingers over the creases. He was beautiful, that was the best word she could use to describe him. A smiled crept to her face, she leaned down and softly placed her lips on his. They began to kiss again, Eli's hands found their place on Clare's hips, he was going to let her move at her own pace.


	9. What I Did For Love

Clare's heart was starting to beat faster and faster with every kiss she placed on Eli. She was thankful he was letting her go at her own pace and wasn't trying to rip her skirt off, he was being so sweet. Clare started kissing down further, kissing his perfectly chiseled chest, she smiled when she noticed he had the little trail of hair leading from his stomach down. Happy trail, that's what she had heard Alli call it once. She started kissing down the 'trail' and heard a soft moan leave Eli's lips. Clare's fingers were tracing the top of Eli's waistline, making him squirm a little, she could feel the bulge against her chest. She looked up at him, Eli smiled at her and put his hand on her face.

"Clare, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Which was a total lie on his part, he was past the point of no return at the very moment, but he noticed her fingers trembling. She shook her head once again, and placed her lips back to his stomach, her fingers made their way to the jeans button. She slowly unsnapped it. It was torture in the sweetest form to Eli. Clare's hands made their way to the inside of Eli's thighs, she just let them rest there for amoment. She was going to try something she had seen in one of the videos, she placed her face near the zipper and grabbed it with her teeth. Eli had to admit he was impressed, he was also getting more turned on by the minute. The way Clare was showing off her learned 'skills' was driving him wild.

She successfully managed to get the zipper all the way down with her teeth, now what? She was mentally kicking herself for not knowing how to sexily work Eli's jeans off him. She took a deep breath and kissed all the way back up his stomach to his lips. Eli smiled into their kiss, he got the hint. He rolled her over onto her back and was now on top of her, Clare smiled took her hands and pushed his jeans off his hips. He somehow managed to get them off while kissing Clare. Her fingers entangled with his hair, slightly massaging his scalp, which made him want to bite his lip, instead he nipped at hers. Clare's grip on his hair tightened a little. Eli kissed down her neck to her chest and he looked into her eyes one last time. "Are you positive?" She nodded her head.

With one hand he reached around and unhooked her bra, luckily it had been only two snaps. He kissed his way to her shoulders and slowly slid the straps off. He threw it to the floor and continued to kiss on her soft skin. He finally made his way to her nipple and gave it special attention, as soon as he had put his mouth on it, she gave a big gasp. Eli smiled, he loved knowing what he was doing to Clare. He also felt very privileged to be the first kissing her warm skin. He soon left her chest and kissed her stomach, he finally made his way down to her skirt. He kissed his way back to her lips, while their mouths danced, his hands were pushing her skirt off, she lifted her hips to help him. Eli shivered when he felt nothing but lace between his fingertips and her bare hips. Clare instantly got goosebumps, Eli's touch was like a drug to her. The way he caressed her so easily, he was careful with her, as if he touched to hard he would break her.

Eli was drawing figure eights on her arms while kissing her deeply, he still wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do this. He was one hundred percent in love with Clare and he didn't want things to become weird between them. Eli pulled away and looked deep into her crystal eyes, "Clare, you are so beautiful."

Clare blushed more than she ever had before. Eli kissed her again, just hovering over her. "Clare, are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want to." She simply nodded her head and pushed herself up on her elbows to reach his lips. His hands found their way to her hips and began pushing the lace off. His hands trembled as he pushed them away and came in contact with her now burning skin. Her eyes closed, his hands were ice against her skin, but somehow she found it pleasurable. After a few more minutes of kissing and fondling, he slowly began to push into her while looking into her beautiful eyes. Clare bit her lip to keep from screaming, the sensation was a cross between pleasure and pain. Just like that everything she ever resolved to keep in her life was gone and she didn't care a bit in the world, Eli was everything she never knew she needed in life. He was her protector, her man, her life and that's when she knew that her heart truly did belong to him.


	10. Kiss All The Regret Away

Clare wake up in a haze she had no clue where she was, her eyes scanned the room but it was so dark. She felt the figure next to her shift, then it all came crashing back to her, she was with Eli in his room. She closed her eyes as she thought about what had taken place hours previous to this moment, she had given Eli everything she'd always resolved to keep. She slowly began to sit up, she needed to get redressed and use the restroom, but the moment her foot stepped on the floor, it creaked. **"Where are you going baby?"** His voice was groggy and deeper than normal, it set fire to the pit of Clare's stomach.

** "Just to the bathroom, go back to sleep." **Her eyes were well adjusted so she saw him prop up on his elbow and shake his head. His hair flipped with the grace of an autumn leaf in the wind, there was already something different between them. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was just different, Clare figured it would be that way from now on, she had given herself fully to this man. He threw a shirt at her, it was oversized and smelled like her Eli, she quickly slipped it on. **"Are you parents home?" **The last thing Clare wanted was to get caught by Eli's parents, she hadn't even met them yet. At that very moment Clare started kicking herself mentally, here was this boy and she had let herself get carried away with him, she hadn't even met his parents for God's sake. Eli shook his head in response, she gave him the weakest smile he had ever seen and made her way to the bathroom.

Clare examined herself in the mirror, she was a wreck and not a pretty one either. Her eyeliner was smeared slightly below each eye, her hair was anywhere and everywhere it could be and she was in Eli's clothes, not her own. She took a deep breath and tried to think clearly, her mind was spinning with tons of ideas and questions, none of which Clare took the time to answer. There was a stack of clean washcloths sitting beside the sink, Clare helped herself to one. As she wiped away the mask of makeup from her face she leaked a few tears. How could she do that? What would her parents say? She laid the washcloth on the sink and walked back to Eli's room. He had gotten up and put a pair of sweatpants on, but was still shirtless.

Clare's eyes scanned his body, he was absolutely perfect, almost to good for her. Eli gave her a warm smile and patted his bed, Clare slowly began to walk towards him. She wanted to talk, but no words were forming in her mouth. She stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at him, closed her eyes and began to cry. Eli instantly reached out to her and pulled her onto the bed and towards him. He cooed at her and smoothed her head, he knew exactly what was wrong, just what he had feared. Clare was regretting the decision, it didn't matter how badly she wanted it then, she was paying for it now.

Eli lifted her chin up to him and kissed her forehead. **"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done anything. Blue eyes, look at me. I love you." **Instantly a little guilt was lifted from Clare, he did love her. She figured he had said it to get what he wanted, but here she was a crying mess and was stilling assuring her that he did. Clare wiped a tear from her face and looked him dead in the eyes, he was honestly concerned.

**"Eli, I love you too. I just…I don't know….I worked so hard and…I mean I haven't even met your parents yet." **Eli's eyes widened, she was upset because she didn't think he was serious about this relationship. His hands held her soft and wet cheeks, prompting her to look at him.

**"Clare, if you want to meet them, I won't object, but I can't assure you that you will like them. Edwards, you're one of the only things in life that I take seriously, because my heart is yours." **He tapped directly above her left breast, **"That's mine that's beating inside of you, if that ever stopped, I would die." **

Clare burried her face into the crane of his neck, he was nothing less than amazing. She giggled slightly, he was a Ted Hughes, his way with words always hit her heart directly, in a way that made her insides churn with a million butterflies. Eli laid backwards, forcing Clare to fall back with him. Neither one of them wanted to leave this spot, they were wrapped in each others arms, that was all they needed. After laying in a pure silence, Eli's phone began to go off. He grumbled and reached toward the nightstand next to his side of the bed, _Adam. _Clare had completely forgotten she had told Adam he could join them later, Eli glanced at Clare and then picked up the phone.

** "Hey Bro….Yeah, she's here….Uh hm….Yeah in about twenty minutes, that will be fine…Okay see ya then." **

Eli hung up his phone and looked at Clare, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her nose. **"You better get dressed, he will be here in twenty, but we both know in Adam minutes that will be like ten to fifteen." **Clare stuck her lower lip out in a tiny pout. **"Oh don't give me that look Edwards, you're the one who invited him over." ** Clare rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed, picking up her clothes as she walked back towards the bathroom. She slid Eli's shirt over her head and began pulling her own clothes back on, she still was mentally kicking herself for what she had done, but for now it was time to plan a party.


	11. It's My Party

**A/N: Sorry it's been sooo long, I had midterms then I got caught up in school. I'm going to start updating at least twice a week until this story is done. Thanks for understanding. Please leave me reviews.**

Clare walked back to the room about ten minutes later, she had stood in front of the mirror just staring at herself for the longest time. She knew there was no one to blame but herself for the way she was feeling, but that still didn't ease her guilt. She had wanted it when they started now she just wanted to go back to that hour in time and stop herself. She stood in the doorway and watched Eli pace across the floor, he had picked up anything they had messed up in the process and had even changed his sheets. Clare giggled just loudly enough for him to hear her. He stopped in his tracks and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She inhaled his scent and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood just like that for a few moments before Clare finally broke the silence.

"**So, where are we going to have this party?" **She looked at Eli hopeful that he might have an idea.

"**Hm," **he stroked his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, showing off one of his skull rings perfectly. **"I may be able to convince mom to let me us the backyard." **

Clare squealed, that was perfect, with all the trees back there they would just need a big tarp to string from branch to branch to make it look like a huge tent. They could even do a bonfire type thing. She could see it all in her head, it was shaping up to be perfect. The door bell rang, Adam no doubt. Eli practically jumped off his bed and was off to answer the door. Clare pulled out her phone to text her mom, letting her know she would be home around 11:30, she figured it would be nice and earn her points if she let her mom keep a little bit of tabs on her. A moment later Eli and Adam walked through the door, Clare waved at Adam.

"**Adam! If Eli's mom will let us use the backyard, I have the perfect idea. Tell Drew he owes me, big time." **

"**Hi Clare, nice to see you too." **Clare laughed at him, she had gotten to where she didn't really say 'hi' anymore, she just jumped to the point. Her philosophy was 'never waste a single moment, you won't get it back.'

"**Hello Adam." **She rolled her eyes as if annoyed, but she was purely joking. **"So, here is my idea, we just need a HUGE tarp, preferably white, then we can have strings of lights everywhere. We could also do a bonfire type thing too!" **Clare was practically jumping out of her skin about this idea. It would be the perfect setting for two lovers, they would have to make extra sure that they invited even number of both boys and girls.

"**Well Clare, since you have it all figured out, I guess we'll leave you to the planning. We will play video games." **Adam smiled at her brightly, he had one of the sweetest smiles Clare had ever seen.

"**Well, not much I can do until Eli asks his mom, so I guess I'll just watch you two play video games." **Clare shrugged and sat on Eli's bed with a smirk on her face. Adam smiled at her while Eli couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"**Edwards, first off, you are taking my smirk. I'm going to have to charge you every time you use it. Second, I will ask mom as soon as she gets home, which should be soon. She said you and Adam could stay for a late dinner if you want." **The look in his eyes was hopeful, Eli knew that it was a big step in their relationship. They were doing things out of order, but he wanted this to happen the most. He wanted Clare to know how serious he was about her. He looked at her, her blue eyes were gleaming and she was smiling at him.

"**Dude, do I ever turn down food?" **Adam was slightly uncomfortable, he felt as if he were intruding on an intimate moment between the two lovebirds so he decided to break the silence. Eli and Clare broke each others gaze and both laughed.

"**How are you going to charge me Mr. Goldsworthy? And of course, I would love to stay for dinner." **


End file.
